1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to treating a wound with negative or reduced pressure. In particular, the disclosure relates to a dressing for transporting fluids from a wound site to a fluid port in a remote location, and also a method for applying the dressing.
2. Background of Related Art
Various techniques to promote healing of a wound involve providing suction to the wound. For example, a vacuum source may serve to carry wound exudates away from the wound, which may otherwise harbor bacteria that inhibit the body's natural healing process. One particular technique for promoting the body's natural healing process may be described as negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT). This technique involves the application of a reduced pressure, e.g. sub-atmospheric, to a localized reservoir over a wound. Sub-atmospheric pressure has been found to assist in closing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, thereby stimulating the formation of granulation tissue and the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. This technique has proven effective for chronic or non-healing wounds, but has also been used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
The general NPWT protocol provides for covering the wound with a flexible cover layer such as a polymeric film, for example, to establish a vacuum reservoir over the wound where a reduced pressure may be applied by individual or cyclic evacuation procedures. To allow the reduced pressure to be maintained over time, the cover layer may include an adhesive periphery that forms a substantially fluid tight seal with the healthy skin surrounding the wound.
Although some procedures may employ a micro-pump contained within the vacuum reservoir, most NPWT treatments apply a reduced pressure using an external vacuum source. Fluid communication must therefore be established between the reservoir and the vacuum source. To this end, a fluid port is often coupled to the cover layer to provide an interface for a fluid conduit extending from the external vacuum source. The fluid port typically exhibits a degree of rigidity, which provides for a convenient reception of the fluid conduit. The fluid port also may project somewhat from the surrounding skin, and may thus tend to cause discomfort for patients as the fluid port is inadvertently pressed into the wound. This tendency is particularly evident when a fluid port is used on wounds on a patient's back, heel or other locations where pressure points develop as the patient reclines or sits. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to position the fluid port at a location remote from the wound, and to draw fluid from the wound to the remotely positioned fluid port.